Star VS The Forces Of Prom
by staryulxo
Summary: Marco Diaz finally has the courage to ask Star Butterfly, his bestfriend (ALSO HIS CRUSH) to the Junior Prom. She says yes! :0 What adventure will Marco and Star seek while at prom? Also what problems will they face? YOU SHOULD READ.
1. Will you go to Junior Prom with me?

**Author's Note: oh hey there. READ ME. VVVVV jk enjoy ;)**

Marco Diaz stood in his room. He sweated nervously as he was trying his hardest to gather up his courage to ask his crush, Star, to the Junior Prom. Yes, everyone says he had a crush on Jackie, but no. His feelings changed. Marco finally opened his door and slowly made his way to the princesses room. He slowly knocked on the door. A few moments later, he met the eyes of his crush/bestfriend.

"Oh. Hi Marco! Uhh, what's up?" She asked with a smile. Marco sweated all over the place.

"U-Uhhhhhhhh. I-I was g-going to ask y-you a question S-Star.." Marco finally got out. Star noticed him studdering.

"Uh Marco? Are you alright? You're kinda sweating everywhere? And what's this question you wanted to ask me?" Star asked curiously. Marco tugged the hood of his hoodie. "God. Why is it so hot in here?" Marco thought. Marco smiled sheepishly.

"Uhm. I w-was wonderinggggg. If you wanted to go to.. T-the J-Junior Prom with m-me? A-AS FRIENDS OF COURSE! Not l-like a date or a-anything.." Marco finally got out. Marco shut his eyes, expecting rejection, but was warmly hugged by the princess.

"Uh duh! Of course I'll go! I myself was about to ask you before you knocked on the door!" Marco grinned. Star released him and looked at her arms, damp with Marco's sweat. "Why were you so sweaty? Was it that hard asking me?" Star smirked. Marco gave a fake smile and blushed. "Do you have some some sort of.. sECRET crush on me?" Star continued smirking. Marco jumped back blushing wildly.

" W-W-WHAT?! I-I WOULD- I- UHM." Marco stuttered. Star smiled and giggled.

"Ah I was joking silly." Just then, Marco's mother called the two down for dinner. "Race ya to the table!" The princess shouted. Marco smirked. "YOU'RE ON PRINCESS!" He yelled. The two raced down like bullets.

 **It may be short, but it's CUTE! ^^**


	2. Dress Shopping!

Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewni, stood in the hallway after school. Awaiting for the appearance of Jackie Lynn Thomas and Janna. She patiently (so not patiently) waited by the water fountain. Just then, Jackie rode down the hall on her skate board, with her pale hair flying behind her.

"JACKIEEEEE! I'M RIGHT HEEEERRREEE!" Star yelled. She waved her arms and bounced around. Jackie caught sight of the jumping princess and gave her a warm smile. She stopped her skateboard and walked toward her.

"Hey Star. I was just looking for you. Ready to- Hey wait. Uhh where Janna?" Jackie asked.

"I'm right here.." A voice said from behind Star. Star whipped around quickly. "JANNA. THERE YOU ARE!" Star squealed. Star squeezed the life out of Janna. Literally.

"Uhg. I wanted to scare you two.." Janna said. Star and Jackie shrugged. Just then Marco came running down the hall to the three girls, panting.

"Th-There you guys.. Are…" Marco said breathing heavily. "I-I've ran around the enTIRE school looking for you guys.." Star smiled and walked toward him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Marco, we're going shopping today for my NEW DRESS!" Star yelled excitedly. Marco stared at her confused.

"Don't you have a KAZILLION dresses in your closet back home?" Marco asked. Star nodded her head fast.

"Yeahhhh but! I wanted something new! Something thats earthy STYLE!" Star said, wiggling her fingers. Marco nodded in aggreement.

"Then I guess I'm gonna be home alone today!" Marco said. He smiled and waved to Star as he walked down the street. Star,Jackie, and Janna walked the oppisite way down to the Dress Shop (god what names for dress shops lmao). Star walked in and gasped. She dashed to each rack.

"O-M-GGGG! LOOK AT ALL THESE BEAUTIFUL DRESSES!" Star yelled. Jackie walked toward her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"So. Who's the lucky guy?" Jackie asked. Star looked at her confused.

"Lucky guy?" Star asked. She tilted her head like a confused puppy. Jackie smiled.

"Ya know. The guy that's taking you to prom?" Jackie asked more specifically. Star made her mouth an O shape.

"Oh yeah! Marco asked me to the dance yesterday. He was all sweaty and nervous. It was funny!" Star smiled a smile that could light up the world. Janna walked toward the two and smirked.

"Hm Marco? He asked you to prom? Sweaty and nervous? Huhh.. This obviously means something.." Janna said staring at Star and still smirking. Star stared at her with a serious look. Jackie entered the conversation.

"He probably likes you Star." Jackie said shrugging. Star smiled.

"Yeahh duhh. Of course he likes me! We're best friends!" Star said. Not quite getting what they were getting at. Jackie glanced at Janna.

"We mean like. Like-Like Star." Jackie said. Star stared at Jackie for a long time. "You guys are probably gonna end up datinggg. And then get marrieddd. And then have childrenn. Then die a happy life, Queen and King! Best lovers Mewni has ever HAD!" Jackie said putting her arms up smirking. Star stared at Jackie for a long time with a serious look on her face. She didn't like Jackie teasing her. Star just shrugged.

"Nah. I'm sure he likes someone else Jackie. Not me. I'm a total weirdo! I-I mean. I wouldn't e-even date myself!" Star said. Stuttering a bit. Jackie and Janna just shrugged.

"Well then. Are we gonna just stand here talking about Marco's crushes or are we GONNA SHOP?!" Jackie said raising a fist. Star and Janna raised their fists. They began searching for their dresses. Star began searching in a isle that had Red and Pink dresses.

"Ew. Nope. Too frilly. Too poofy. Too lacy." Star face palmed. "This is gonna take years for me to find a perfect dre- OH HERE'S A CUTE ONE!" Star yelled. She grabbed a dress that looked perfect. Jackie and Janna walked towards Star holding their dresses in their arms. Before they could speak, Star raised her dress in the air. Jackie and Janna looked amazed.

"Wow Star. Thats a REALLY good choice! It looks perfect!" Jackie said. "Look at mine!" Jackie said. She raised her dress in the air for the two girls to see. The dress was light blue. It had cute little seashells on the bottom. It also had beautiful silk all around it. It was covered in sparkles. Also sleevless. "I honestly think it suits me perfectly!" Jackie said, smiling proud. Janna nodded. She held up her dress. It was a pink (watch the episode Sleepover) and white. Thats technically it. Star snickered.

"What? I didn't want to pick with a lot of texture like Jackie's." Janna said, pointing at Jackie's dress. Jackie glared at Janna.

"Hey! It's not that much texture! It's perfect in my opinion. Once again.." Jackie said. Janna just shrugged. The three girls walked to the counter, where they paid for the dresses. Star poofed up money to pay with her wand.

"Woah. I need one of those!" Janna said, clearly unaware that Star's wand came from another dimension. Star sighed. They got three boxes, one for each dress. Star happily bounced out of the shop. But immediately stopped because she didn't want to ruin her first earth dress. The three walked down the street down to their neighborhoods. Jackie waved off Janna and Star as she walked to her house. 5 minutes later, Janna found her house and waved off Star. Star waved bye and continued walking. She got bored so she poofed up a huge magic bunny to take her home. Once there, she set the creature free.

"BYE BIG MAGIC BUNNY, BYEEE!" Star yelled. She opened the door to the house, to find Marco laying upside down on the couch with a box beside him. It was white with a small bow on it.

"Oh hey Star." He said waving. Star waved slowly, staring at the box. Marco looked at her confused. "Is something wrong with me? Do I have something on my face?" Marco said, pointing to his face. Star shook her head.

"Uhh whats with the box?" Star said. Marco sat up and grabbed the box. He smiled.

"I'm renting this suit for prom!" Marco said as he opened the box to show Star. Star looked at the neatly folded suit in the box. " _Probably Marco's doing. He IS a neat freak after all._ " Star thought. She smiled.

"Well that's cool! I have MY ownn little box righttt here!" Star said as she showed Marco the box. Marco smiled.

"Is that your dress?" Marco asked. "Can I see?" He said holding out his arms. Star shook her head.

"It's a SUPRISE! You can wait til tomorrow night can you?" Star said smiling. Marco sighed and nodded.

"Fine. Anyways. Wanna watch some TV?" He asked. Star nodded and sat her box on the table. She flopped down on the couch and snuggled in with her blanket. Marco smiled. " _I guess I can wait.._ " He thought.


	3. Marco's MAD

**MARCO'S SIDE OF THE FRIGGIN STORY. read now. i've said enough.** **im cringey lmao**

"Then I guess I'm gonna be home alone today!" Marco said. He smiled and waved to Star as he walked down the street. Marco looked at all the tree's. "So peaceful." Marco said to himself. Just then Ferguson jumped out of the bushes, along with Alfonso.

"Uhgnn." Ferguson groaned. Alfonso stood up and waved. Marco just stared at the two with his mouth open.

"Uhmm. I'm just. Gonna go. Home." Marco said. He put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and walked off. The two boys ran after Marco and tackled him. "HEY!" Marco yelled. Ferguson smiled.

"WE NEED TO PICK YOU OUT A SUIT FOR PROM." Ferguson yelled in his face. Marco gagged. His breath smelled like rotten fish. Ferguson got off him.

"How do you even know if I'm going to prom?!" Marco yelled. Ferguson laughed.

"Uh we obviously spied on you and Star. While she stopped non-stop about prom!" He said. Marco put his hands on his face, humiliated. Alfonso and Ferguson grabbed both of Marco's arms and dragged him down the street to the suit rentals store. Once there, they began searching for the perfect suit.

"Uhg. Can you guys juts. Go?!" Marco said annoyed. Alfonso and Ferguson shook their heads.

"Nope! We need to find you a suit for prom. You want to impress your 'crush' right?" Ferguson said, smirking. Marco jumped back.

"W-What are you t-talking a-about?!" Marco said, putting his hands on his face trying to cover up his blushing madness. "She's n-not my C-CRUSH!" Marco yelled. Alfonso stepped forward.

"Uhuh. Yeah. Your JOURNAL says otherwise." Alfonso said grinning. Marco felt light headed. He was seriously about to karate kick him right here, right now. "But don't worry. We won't tell a SOUL." Alfonso said, making a cross on his chest. Ferguson did the same. Marco just stared at the two boys.

"I hate you two a lot you know." Marco said, not even thinking. Alfonso and Ferguson just shrugged it off. The two boys began searching for a good suit that would fit Marco. Marco walked over to the bench and crossed his arms. He didn't really enjoy looking for suits. But I guess they were right. He did want to look good for Star. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by Ferguson and Alfonso yelling his name. He predicted they found a suit for him to wear. Marco got off his bench and walked over to them with a bored look. "What." Marco said, dully. Alfonso held up a very black suit. Marco imagined himself. He WOULD look pretty handsome.

"We found THE best suit for you to wear Marco." Ferguson said, excitedly. Marco smiled a bit. They shoved him into the dressing rooms to get the suit on. Marco began taking off his clothing and stared at himself in the mirror in his boxers. "One day, Marco. One day." He thought to himself. (totally not a sexual joke heheheheh) He slid on the suit. "Fits perfectly." He thought. Marco stepped out of the dressing room. The two boys excitedly jumped up and down like little girls meeting their fan.

"It looks perfect dude!" Ferguson said. Alfonso put a thumbs up. Marco grinned. He returned to the dressing room and took off the suit. He put back on his clothes and walked out again. The three boys pitched in and put their money together to afford the suit for 2 days. The employee put the suit in a small white box. Marco lifted the lid and stared in shock. It was a complete mess! Marco didn't want the suit getting wrinkles. He sat the box on the counter and neatly folded the suit. He smiled at his work and closed the box.

The three boys walked out and took their separate ways home. Marco got home fast, expecting to see Star. He opened the door and walked through.

"Hey Star, you here?" Marco called out. No reply. "She's probably still out shopping." He thought to himself. He walked to the couch and sat down. He slid in a random horror movie and began watching.

(1 hour later)

Marco sat upside down on the couch watching his movie. He was bored out of his mind. Without Star, the house was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. He patiently waited upside down for Star. Suddenly, he heard a bubbly voice yelling outside. He grinned. It was Star. He waited a few moments for the door to open. And as expected, Star opened the door.

"Oh hey Star." Marco said. Star looked cute with her hair all messy. Star stared at him while waving. Blush crept onto his face. "Uhh is something wrong with me? Is there something on my face?" Marco said, pointing to his face. She shook her head.

"Uhh whats with the box?" Star asked. Marco grinned. He forgot about the suit he rented for prom.

"I'm renting this suit for prom!" Marco said as he opened the box to show Star. She looked at the neatly suit in the box. She smiled. Marco assumed she was thinking something. As she stared at the suit, Marco stared at her beautiful locks of golden hair. Once Star was done, she smiled.

"Well that's cool! I have MY ownn little box righttt here!" Star said. She showed him the cute little white box she had. Marco smiled.

"Is that your dress?" Marco asked. He began thinking of all the dress ideas that Star would wear. She would look beautiful either way anyways. "Can I see?" Marco said holding out his arms. Star shook her head.

"Nope it's a SURPRISE! You can wait til tomorrow night, can you?" She said, smiling. Marco wanted to see her beautiful dress NOW. He was going to say no, but decided to say yes because he saw that Star was exited about showing Marco her 'surprise'. He sighed and nodded.

Fine. Anyways. Wanna watch some TV?" He asked. Star nodded and sat her box on the table. She flopped down on the couch and snuggled in with her blanket. Marco tried to fight the urge to hug her and squeeze her like a little bunny. "I guess I can wait.." Marco thought. Star then turned to Marco. She moved closer and closer, to where their noses were touching. Blush immediately covered his face. Luckily, Star didn't notice because of the darkness.

"Marco.." Star said. Her breath hitting his face. Marco's breathe hitched. She got closer and closer. "KEEP IT TOGETHER MAN." Marco's thought yelled. "Can you make us some nachos?!" Star yelled excitedly. Marco fell backwards onto the couch and covered his face with his hands.

"Sure Star.." Marco said. Once Marco disappeared into the kitchen, Star giggled. She noticed Marco's nervousness because of her getting close to him. She liked seeing him panic. It was adorable.

 **this took 5 years. be thankful please.**


	4. Crazy Morning

**k this took 5 years again**

(Monday, 7:00 AM)

Star Butterfly lazily opened her eyes. She yawned a bit and sat up. She scanned her surroundings and found herself in the living room. Suddenly, she heard a loud snore. She whipped her head around to find Marco Diaz lying on the couch sleeping. Star yelled at the top of her lungs. Marco immediately woke up to find Star screaming. Marco began yelling as well. He didn't exactly know what was going on right now. All he knew is that he was yelling. Mr and Mrs Diaz walked down the stairs quickly to see what was wrong. (They got home late at night last night.) Star stopped yelling at the sight of the two.

"WHAT DID I DO LAST NIGHT?!" Star yelled at Marco. Marco put his hands up defensively.

"WE WATCHED A MOVIE WITH NACHOS AND THEN WE FELL ASLEEP." Marco responded. Star made an O shape with her mouth.

"Oh. Okay!" She said. She stood up and walked to the table. "So are we having breakfast or what Marco?" Star asked smiling. Marco was just staring at her in shock. He still didn't quite understand why he was awoken to Star screaming her head off. He nodded and walked to the kitchen to make pancakes for the two. Mr and Mrs Diaz just shrugged. They walked back to their room to sleep once again. Star stood up and dashed to her room quickly and grabbed her backpack. She dashed back down and sat back down. She grabbed out her cute little notebook with some stickers on it and her googly eyes pen. She began writing secret.

(15 minutes later)

"Viola." Marco said. In one hand, he had a plate with a huge stack of pancakes and in the other, he had a glass of orange juice. Star looked up from her paper and stared in amazement.

"Wow! Thats a lot!" Star said smiling. Marco sat down the pancakes and juice and walked towards her.

"Whatcha writing there anyways?" Marco asked. He didn't even get to read the first sentence before Star snatched it away. She blushed madly, not wanting for Marco to see it.

"It's secret Marco!" Star said. Marco shrugged and walked to the kitchen for plates. Star stared at her paper again. "He can't know.." Star said to herself. Marco's head popped out from the kitchen, with his chef hat on. Honestly, he looked adorable.

"I can't know what?" Marco asked curiously. Star smacked her hand over her mouth, realizing she said it aloud. She stared at Marco for a moment.

"N-NOTHING MARCO. GO BACK TO UHM. MAKING BREAKFAST AND STUFF." Star said, shooing him away. Marco shrugged and continued doing what he was doing. Star wiped the sweat from her head. "He can't know. It'll be too awkward between us.." Star said more quietly. Marco once again popped his head from the kitchen smirking.

"What'll be too awkward?" He asked. Star gave a playful glare.

"Oh you're asking for it lover boy!" Star yelled. She charged towards Marco. He ran back into the kitchen laughing. Star was laughing too. Star then slipped and fell on the floor.

"HAHA!" Marco yelled. He ran right back in and noticed the little notebook. He walked towards it and read the very first sentence.

" _I can't let Marco know. He'd be weirded out. I mean, yeah I'm a total weirdo. But it'll just make everything awkward. The thing is.. I-_ " Just then, Star jumped onto his back making him drop the notebook and toppling backwards onto his back.

"Ahg!" Marco yelped.

Star jumped forward and grabbed her notebook. She held it against her chest safely. She then glared at Marco whom was currently getting up. He smiled awkwardly and returned to the kitchen. Star sat back down and stuffed the things into her backpack. Marco returned to the dining room with Syrup, Strawberries, and Whipped Cream. He set it all down on the table and sat down. The two began to eat their pancakes. Marco began a conversation.

"So uhh. Why are you so overprotective about your notebook?" He asked. Star shrugged.

"It had my secrets Marco. You shouldn't be nOSY." She replied bluntly. Marco flinched at the way she talked. Marco kept quiet. He didn't want to make her angrier than she already was.

"Annnyyywayy. Today I'm super happy because TODAY.. IS THE SCHOOL DANCE!" Marco nodded. He couldn't say he wasn't excited. He was firstly excited because he got to go with Star. Secondly, it was also Star's first school dance. She got to experience it for the first time in her life. Once the two were done eating, they took their showers, got dressed and grabbed their backpacks a prepared to leave. The two walked out the door and down the street. Star was smiling all the way. She couldn't wait.

 **AND THERE YA GO. SHORT STORY. BUT PART 4 LMAO**


End file.
